The Willow Girl Hiding In Maples
by IWillNeverDissolve
Summary: Kaia Fisk has an extremely depressing life, but the birth of a cat in the Tribe changes everything- she becomes that cat every time she goes to sleep. In the end, who will she choose: humans or the Tribe? "T" for swearing, violence, adult themes.


_A/N: This is going to be my only disclaimer for the entire story, unless I create new characters later._

_I do not own the idea of the Warrior Cats or the Tribe; that belongs to Erin Hunter. _

_I do not own any characters, with these exceptions: Kaia Fisk/Willow Hiding In Maples, Garrett Fisk, Phoebe Fisk, Rosalyn Joely, Mrs. Zephyr, Neander Quinn, Hawk Circling Above, and Sun Coming Out From Clouds. They are FULLY copyrighted to me, and I will come after you if I see you stealing them, or the idea of my story._

_Thanks to Hope-Dream-Read, my beta, and thank you for reading._

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEGIANCES<strong>

**THE TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER**

Healer: **TELLER OF THE POINTED STONES (Stoneteller) -** a dark gray tom with amber eyes

Prey-Hunters: **GRAY SKY BEFORE DAWN ****(Gray) - **a pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes; (father of Willow Hiding In Maples)

** WING SHADOW OVER WATER (Wing) -** a gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**FLIGHT OF STARTLED HERON (Flight) - **a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**SCREECH OF ANGRY OWL**** (Screech)** **-** a black tom with yellow eyes

**SPLASH WHEN FISH LEAPS ****(Splash)** **-** a light- brown tabby she-cat with copper eyes

Cave-Guards: ** SHEER PATH BESIDE WATERFALL (Sheer) -** a small, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; (father of Sun Coming Out From Clouds and Hawk Circling Above)

** PEBBLE THAT ROLLS DOWN MOUNTAIN (Pebble)** **-** a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

** STORMFUR -** a long- haired, dark gray tom with amber eyes; formerly of RiverClan; (father of Lark That Sings At Dawn and Pine That Clings To Rock)

Kit-Mothers: **BROOK WHERE SMALL FISH SWIM (Brook) - **a brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes; (mother of Lark That Sings At Dawn and Pine That Clings To Rock)

** NIGHT OF NO STARS (Night) -** a black she-cat with green eyes; (mother of Sun Coming Out From Clouds and Hawk Circling Above)

** MOSS THAT GROWS BY RIVER (Moss)** **- **a light brown she-cat with green eyes; (mother of Willow Hiding In Maples)

To-Bes: ** DARK SHADOW ON WATER (Dark) -** a black tom with brown eyes; (to-be a cave-guard)

** SNOW FALLING ON STONES (Snow) -** a white she- cat with gray eyes; (to- be a cave-guard)

**RAIN THAT PASSES QUICKLY (Rain) -** a gray speckled she- cat with blue eyes; (to-be a prey-hunter)

Kits: **LARK THAT SINGS AT DAWN (Lark) - **a pale gray tabby she- cat with golden eyes

** PINE THAT CLINGS TO ROCK (Pine) -** a light brown tom with dark green eyes

**SUN COMING OUT FROM CLOUDS (SUN) - **a golden and white tabby tom with smoky gray eyes

**HAWK CIRCLING ABOVE (Hawk) - **a stocky, gray- brown tom with cream underbelly and blue eyes

**WILLOW HIDING IN MAPLES (Willow) - **a thin, white and brown tabby she- cat with bright green eyes (has the spirit of Kaia Fisk)

Elders: **TALON OF SWOOPING EAGLE (Talon)**** - **a massive, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

** BIRD THAT RIDES THE WIND ****(Bird) -** a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**TRIBE OF ENDLESS HUNTING **

**& THE ANCIENTS **

**BRANCH THAT BLOWS WITH THE WIND (Branch) - **a dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes, (he was the previous Stoneteller)

**SWOOP OF CHESTNUT HAWK (Swoop)** a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**CLOUD WITH STORM IN BELLY**** (Cloud)** **-** a white she-cat with light hazel eyes

**RAIN THAT RATTLES ON STONES** **(Rain)** **-** a speckled brown tom with a missing eye and a white muzzle

**ROCK BENEATH STILL WATER (Rock)** **-** a brown tom with a stump of a tail and copper eyes

**JAGGED ROCK WHERE HERON SITS (Jag)** **-** a dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**STAR THAT SHINES ON WATER (Star) - **a mottled brown and gray she- cat with dark blue eyes

**SCREE BENEATH WINTER SKY (Scree)** **-** a huge mud-colored tabby tom with gray eyes

**MIST WHERE SUNLIGHT SHIMMERS (Mist)** **-** a pale gray she-cat with one brown eye and one blue eye

**STORM CLOUDS AT DUSK (Storm)** **-** a dark gray tom with amber eyes

**SILENT BIRD - **a light and dark gray mottled she- cat with green eyes

**CLAW PIERCE - **a golden tom with brown eyes

**HOLLOW TREE - **a black and brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**STRONG POUNCE** **-** a black and white tom with yellow eyes

**RUNNING FOX** **-** a ginger she- cat with brown eyes

**LAPPING WAVE** **-** a light gray tom with blue eyes

**OWL FEATHER** **- **a wiry brown she- cat with yellow eyes

**HALF MOON** **- **a white she- cat with green eyes

**FISH LEAP** **- **a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DAWN RIVER** **- **a tortoiseshell she- cat with amber eyes

**SHY FAWN** **- **a dusty brown she- cat with amber eyes

**JAGGED LIGHTNING** **- **a black and white tom with amber eyes

**RISING MOON** **- **a gray and white she- cat with blue eyes

**RUNNING HORSE** **- **a dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**CLOUDY SUN** **- **a pale ginger she- cat with green eyes

**FURLED BRACKEN** **- **a dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**CHASING CLOUDS** **- **a gray and white tom with blue eyes

**STONE SONG** **- **a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**WHISPERING BREEZE** **- **a silver-gray she- cat with blue eyes

**BROKEN SHADOW** **-** a slender orange she- cat with white paws and amber eyes

**DARK WHISKERS** **-** a large, thick-furred black tom with blue eyes

**FALLEN LEAVES - **a scrawny ginger-and- white tom with green eyes

**FALLING RAIN - **a blue-gray tom with dark gray eyes

**FALCON SWOOP -** a mottled cream and brown she-cat with orange eyes

**ROCK** **-** a very old tom with only a few tufts of fur along his spine, blind, bulging, eyes, and a rat-like tail.

**HUMANS**

**KAIA FISK – **a depressed girl with a terrible life. She is slim, has very light blond hair, (practically white), and bright green eyes

**GARRETT FISK - **Kaia's abusive father. He is very stocky, with cropped black hair and piercing blue eyes

**PHOEBE FISK - **Kaia's alcoholic mother. She is slim, like her daughter, and has shoulder- length brown hair and brown eyes

**ROSALYN JOELY- **Kaia's cruel bully. She is very tall, with greasy brown hair and grey eyes.

**MRS. ZEPHYR – **a guidance councilor at Adolpha High School, where Kaia goes. Ms. Zephyr is one of the few people who care about Kaia. She has long, curly red hair and blue eyes.

**NEANDER QUINN - **the new transfer student at Adolpha. Neander also is friendly towards Kaia. He is skinny, with caramel skin, brown hair and brown eyes.


End file.
